wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Limitless
Note 01: Subject #143 is the only OMECW subject that is more capable than #34 and that be worked with. Keep it alive under any circumstance Regretting that now, huh? This file is under construction and includes mild gore and medical based drugs Phenotype ERROR THIS FILE IS NOT YET COMPLETE Subject #143's over scales, under normal lighting, are dark army green, almost black. Under brighter lighting, the green lightens and the black HiveWing stripes on it back shows more easily, as well as hints of brown, red, and blue throughout its scales. It has dark red irises with a silver teardrop scale beside its eyes, and its eyes glow green in the dark. It rarely blinks, and usually from surprise or pain. It's wings have condensed silver spots where a TempestWings wings stripes would be. It also has blood red TempestWing transitional scales. Note 02: The subject is unusually sane, and very friendly towards most subjects and certain scientists. It avoids darker ones or those who have harmful intent. Perhaps its collar and suit do not fully block its mind reading after all Nope Behavior ERROR THIS FILE IS NOT YET COMPLETE Note 03: The Subject is sedated and quarantined. We have to improve our firewalls History * ERROR THIS FILE IS NOT YET COMPLETE * Only viable subject from the Organic Mind and Electronic Control Weapon Project (OMECW) that was capable of fulfilling its purpose. Only other one was #34, who was not capable enough of controlling minds * Grew up for 4.2 years as the likely key to controlling the world. Got along well with the scientists and other subjects. Wore power-dampening collar of skyfire and electric insulating suit at all times unless being tested on its powers. Sent up many small red flags that it was to curious and cunning to be handled properly. It also grew very close to Subject OMECW34 ** At the age of 2.9 years, a chip was implanted into its brain that allow the subject to access accurate information about neurology and technology similar to that of a memory. It could also upload its own memories about individual brains and technology. All information was watched from OMECWComputer#143. * Hacked into main computer, copied multiple files showing the treatment of the subjects, and sent a public message showing the files and asking for help. Subject was immediately detained and drugged while cover up was initiated * Subject was continuously drugged along with other methods to have it obey, and while it said it would, brain scans and lie detectors said otherwise. It was forbidden contact with the other subjects * Subject finally went through several brain surgeries at 4.6 years old to erase its memory, stop it from feeling emotions, and from having free will * Surgeries appeared to be a success. The subject was then showed to the other subjects as a warning. OMECW34 was the most horrified, and rushed forward to try and talk #143 back. Surprisingly, #143 showed signs of remembering #34. They were separated and forbidden from seeing each other. * #34 was caught trying to telepathically heal #143. #34 was placed in quarantine and only kept alive for research purposes. #143 showed no signs of change except for a possible slight raise of awareness of its surroundings * Project OMECW was given one more year to strengthen #143's powers until it would be used to take over GASP's opponents * Subject escaped shortly before it was to be used. Investigation shows it had spent any time it did not have its collar and suit on corrupting a HiveWing janitor. They HiveWing did not have any strong relations or much of a life. #143 escaped by having the HiveWing insert a virus into the system that it had made over the year, shutting down the defenses enough to let them escape. No other subjects escaped during this time. * #143 sent out a public message: ** "To those who have been kind to others and respected their free will, have been a victim of control, or wish to have safety from control: You know what is happening. The governments have been becoming more controlling, more focused on power than citizen rights. They are striping away your freedom, what little control you had of your life before, and placing it in their talons. They don’t care about you or your loved ones except what use you might have for them. However, I do care about free will and individualism, because I had that all and more taken away from me before. I don’t want those who seek freedom to have it snatched from them. If you wish to be free, it may take awhile but I’ll find and help you. If you are enslaved, you will be freed. If you wish to be unrestrained by tyranny, swear your loyalty to me and I will give you safety and freedom. And if you want, help me fight back against all tyrants and take back freedom for the people. You no longer have to be bound by chains." * A minute later, all of the GASP's computers on Pantala were hacked into, setting loose several viruses. The main virus stole file information and replaced it with this message: ** "To GASP, especially the OMECW Project: You really should have worked on perfecting those mind-altering surgeries beforehand, huh? And maybe also double checked that chip and computer. If you had, you would of had a perfect weapon. I would have been your key to controlling the world. That was my purpose, wasn't it? But you failed, and now each of you will pay for all the crimes you have ever committed. You will know what it is like to have your mind and your very being slowly taken from you, piece by piece, until what is left of you is clinging to existence while your body acts on the will of and belongs to someone else. You will know what it is like to barely be able to live and think, but know how easily your body could become the only proof that you’ve ever existed, if that. But you won’t know how to cling to the chance that you could one day escape, be free. Because unlike you, I won’t make any mistakes, and you will never get that chance. My advice? Either run, beg for forgiveness, or prepare for a fate worse than Hell itself." Note 04: “It’s rather ironic. It protested to free the other subjects, and yet it was made and then remade to do the exact opposite.” -Head of the OMECW Project “And I’m remaking myself again.” -Limitless Stats, Abilities, Weaknesses ERROR THIS FILE IS NOT YET COMPLETE Note 05: The subject is fully obedient now, though it's body language is still defensive around certain scientists. Perhaps its memory was not fully wiped. Must investigate this Didn't "investigate" hard enough Interactions Subject OMECW134 The two subjects seem very close to each other. #34 helped teach #143 how to use it powers, and #143 helped strengthen #34's powers. They used to frequently talk about physiology and sociology, and have been caught trying to guess what life as an average dragon is like and ways to take off their collars and suits. #143 kept its plan to send out a public message a secret from #34 to protect it. #34 appeared alarmed and horrified when it saw #143 after its surgeries, and was caught trying to heal #143 twice, first by talking and then with its powers. Any form of contact between the two was forbidden after the later event. She is one of the few beings that I was close too, and not just because we are biologically related. She is also one of the very few I can muster any positive feelings towards now. Anyone who even thinks of hurting her will face a punishment worse than death. And those who actually do so? A thousand times worse. ERROR THIS FILE IS NOT YET COMPLETE Note 06: It has somehow found a way to think one its own again and has escaped. It must be caught immediately, dead or alive. The threat it poses is immense. To GASP, I certainly am. Miscellaneous * ERROR THIS FILE IS NOT YET COMPLETE * * * Note 07: It is almost certain that it will launch an attack on the lab with the Erased Army and the Free Army it has likely raised. We must either evacuate or raise our defenses. Too late Gallery Blanktransparent.png|placeholder Blankicon.png|have a good day <3 . . Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Artificially Created Category:Non-Binary Category:TempestWings Category:NightWings Category:HiveWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Disabled Characters Category:Mature Content Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Status (Leader) Category:LGBT+